Salah Paham?
by JustDandelion
Summary: Suatu hari Sakura berniat membawakan bekal untuk Sasuke. Namun hal tak terduga terjadi ditengah perjalanannya. / "Jadi ini yang kau lakukan? Sasuke-kun?" Air mata terjatuh bebas dikedua belah pipi Sakura. kepalanya menggeleng tak menyangka. / "Apa yang kau bicarakan Sakura!" / "Istrimu, sepertinya dia salah paham." / RnR?


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Fanfic by JSYvanilla**

.

.

.

Sasuke menghentikan langkah saat pendengarannya menangkap sebuah suara. Dibalik jubah, tangannya memegang katana yang ia bawa. Sebuah shuriken melesat begitu saja dihadapannya. Beruntung karena ia bisa menghindar dengan gerakan cepat. Tiga orang berlari mengitarinya, cepat. Dengan reflek sharingan bertamoe tiga telah aktif. Membuat gerakan orang-orang itu terbaca dengan jelas.

Ketiga orang tersebut berhenti mengitarinya. Salah satu dari mereka tertawa begitu keras. Kini ia terkepung, orang-orang itu berada disisi kanan dan kiri serta belakangnya. Namun hal seperti ini tidak akan menyulitkan dirinya.

Shuriken terlempar terus-menerus dari arah belakang. Dengan gerakkan lincah, ia mampu menangkis serangan tersebut. Disisi kiri dan kanan pun shuriken mulai melayang kearahnya. Membuatnya sedikit kewalahan akibat serangan terus menerus. Dari kejauhan suara seseorang menggema didalam hutan, memanggil namanya. Orang yang dikenalnya melalui chakra itu melempar beberapa kunai kearahnya yang kini sedang menangkis shuriken-shuriken. Dan salah satu kunai itu berhasil mengenai orang disisi kirinya, membuat orang itu berhenti melempar shuriken padanya.

Kilat-kilat seperti petir terlihat ditelapak tangan tersebut, membuat suara yang begitu khas. Cahaya itu kian merambat pada katana yang dipegangnya. Dengan cekatan ia mengarahkan katana tersebut pada ketiga orang itu. namun sialnya orang-orang itu berhasil menghindar, dan kabur begitu saja.

Ia siap mengejar, namun tertahankan ketika sebuah benda tajam menyentuh permukaan wajahnya. Kepalanya sedikit menoleh menatap Karin yang kini menghampirinya.

"Kau mengenaiku."

"Apa yang— apa? Uh, gomen." Sejenak Karin berhenti, menatap darah yang menetes dari pipi lelaki itu.

"Duduklah. Akan ku obati."

.

.

.

Cahaya matahari menerobos memasuki celah daun dari pepohonan di hutan. Suara burung berkicau terdengar begitu merdu seakan saling bersahutan satu sama lain. disinilah ia sekarang berada. Ditengah-tengah hutan lebat yang nantinya akan menghubungkannya dengan seseorang diseberang sana. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat pengelihatannya menangkap sesosok—ah tidak, dua sosok orang sedang duduk berduaan. Entah apa yang mereka lakukan ditengah hutan seperti ini. namun sepertinya ia mengenali salah satu dari dua orang itu, meskipun orang itu membelakanginya. Jubah hitam, rambut hitam panjang. Ya, ia mengenali siapa lelaki itu. seseorang yang ingin ia temui disuatu tempat yang jauh dari desa. Jika memang benar lelaki itu adalah suaminya, lalu siapa yang sekarang berada dihadapan lelaki itu? Mengapa mereka berduaan ditempat seperti ini? Dan apa yang sedang mereka lakukan? Berbagai pertanyaan muncul diotaknya seketika. Dengan langkah lamban ia menghampiri dua orang tersebut. Namun lagi-lagi langkahnya terhenti. Mata hijau besarnya membulat saat melihat sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya ia lihat. Dia, lelaki itu, suaminya itu kini sedang berciuman dengan seorang wanita berambut merah. Dan ya, ia ingat siapa wanita tersebut.

"Sasuke— _kun_?" Kakinya melangkah mundur, bekal siang yang dibawanya pun jatuh begitu saja dari genggaman. Dengan susah payah ia menelan saliva yang tersangkut ditenggorokkan. Semua ini nyata. Apa yang dilihatnya nyata. Lelaki itu…

"Sakura?!" Sasuke seketika berdiri dari duduknya, diikuti Karin yang ikut berdiri dengan tampang polosnya. Ia melangkah maju, namun Sakura malah memundurkan tubuh. Keningnya mengerut saat melihat mata hijau itu berkaca-kaca.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke melangkah lagi. Namun Sakura menghentikannya. Tangan lentik Sakura menyuruh Sasuke untuk menghentikkan langkah.

"Jadi ini yang kau lakukan? Sasuke- _kun_?" Air mata terjatuh bebas dikedua belah pipi Sakura. kepalanya menggeleng tak menyangka, kedua tangannya memegang rambut pink pendek yang terjuntai.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa maksudku, katamu?!" Sakura menghembuskan napas kasar. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat disamping tubuh. "Kau mengkhianatiku. Kau menyakitiku, Sasuke- _kun._ Bahkan ini lebih sakit dari yang kau lakukan dulu terhadapku!" isaknya ditempat. "Ku kira selama ini kau memang benar tulus bersahabat denganku!" Tatapan nanarnya beralih pada Karin.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Sakura!"

"Kelakuanmu! Sudahlah, aku tidak ingin mendengar apapun lagi." Dengan kasar Sakura menghapus kasar jejak air matanya. Ia berbalik, menjauhkan diri dari dua orang yang kini terdiam.

"Ya! Sakura?!" Sasuke sedikit berteriak, namun tidak digubris oleh sang istri. Tangannya memegang pinggang dibalik jubah. Helaan napas terdengar begitu kasar dari hidungnya. Sekilas, ia menatap Karin ditempatnya, lalu memandang kembali jalan yang tadi dilewati Sakura. Entah ini firasatnya atau apa, sepertinya sesuatu akan terjadi.

"Istrimu, sepertinya dia salah paham." Karin sedikit melangkah, menyamai tempat berdirinya Sasuke. "Kau dengar katanya tadi? Mungkin Sakura menganggap kita sedang berciuman. Kurasa karena tubuhmu dan tubuhku yang terlalu dekat, juga posisi kita yang duduk berhadapan. Padahal aku hanya ingin menyembuhkan lukamu." Karin mengangkat kedua bahunya cuek.

"Dan ketiga orang tadi. Kurasa mereka hanya mempermainkanmu." Karin memutar badannya menghadap Sasuke. "Kau tidak ingin mengejarnya? Menjelaskan padanya bahwa ini hanya salah paham saja. Ah.. Aku takut dia melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak." Kedua tangannya dilipat didepan dada.

Sasuke melirik dari ekor matanya. tatapan tidak suka terpancar dari bola mata itu saat mendengar ucapan Karin. "Istriku bukan wanita seperti itu!" dengan sekali hentakkan, ia berlari meninggalkan Karin sendiri ditengah hutan.

Wanita itu sedikit berdecak. Helaan napas keluar dari mulutnya. Bekal makanan Sakura yang terjatuh tadi dipungutnya. Kemudian melangkah mengikuti arah Sakura dan Sasuke pergi.

"Kau membuatku repot saja Sakura."

.

.

.

Sasuke membuka pintu kediamannya dengan sedikit kasar. Atensinya mengelilingi seluruh rumah yang sepi. Sesekali ia berteriak memanggil nama Sakura. Namun tidak ada jawaban apapun yang didapatnya. Seluruh ruangan telah dimasukinya, dan tidak ada tanda adanya orang satu pun. Hanya satu ruangan lagi yang belum ia masuki. Sebuah kamar diujung lantai dua ini. Kamar tempatnya dan Sakura tidur.

Ia hendak mengeluarkan suara untuk memanggil nama istrinya itu. Namun tertahankan saat melihat keadaan kamar. Gelap, itulah yang memasuki pengelihatannya saat ini. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan didalamnya. Dengan kasar ia menghela napasnya lagi.

Pintu kamar yang belum tertutup sempurna itu berdecit. Membuat Sasuke menoleh karenanya. Sebelah tangan yang tadinya berada dipinggang diturunkan. Dalam sekali kedipan mata lampu yang ada dikamar ini menyala. Dahinya mengerut ketika melihat Sakura datang membawa sebuah kue. Kue yang dilingkari oleh lilin-lilin cantik. Suara nyanyian selamat ulang tahun pun tidak lupa terdengar ditelinganya. Matanya beralih menatap gadis kecil yang kini tengah riang bernyanyi selamat ulang tahun untuknya. Lalu menatap tiga orang lelaki yang entah dimana ia pernah melihatnya.

Ah ya, mereka adalah orang yang mencoba menyerangnya tadi.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Sasuke- _kun_. Semoga kami- _sama_ selalu melindungimu." Sakura berucap sambil melangkah maju membawa kue dengan lilin-lilin cantik itu.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Matanya bergerak kesegala arah. Ini, mengingatkannya pada masa kecil dulu. Dimana ibunya selalu membuatkan kue untuknya dihari jadinya. Rasa ini, entah mengapa ia sangat terharu dengan moment ini.

"Tiup, pa. Jangan lupa mengucapkan harapanmu." Sebelah tangannya mengacak rambut Sarada sebelum mata itu terpejam. Meminta agar kami- _sama_ selalu melindungi orang yang disayanginya. Juga meminta agar kehangatan ini selalu ada dihidupnya sampai nanti lanjut usia.

Setelah meniup lilin, Sasuke beralih menatap ketiga pemuda dibelakang Sakura, dingin. "Jadi, kau.." kata-kata itu menggantung diudara. Melirik Sakura setelahnya.

"Gomen. Kami hanya ingin membantu Sakura-chan." Ucap salah satu dari mereka sambil menaruh lengannya pada pundak Sakura yang disambut senyuman oleh wanita itu dengan mengangkat jarinya hingga membentuk huruf V. Kedua pemuda lainnya hanya berjalan mendekatinya, dan berhenti tepat disamping Sakura.

"Kalian melupakanku? Aku juga ikut membantu." Semua menoleh pada Karin yang berdiri diambang pintu.

Sasuke sedikit berdecak sebal. Matanya menatap tulisan diatas kue cokelat tersebut. Huh, mengapa ia tidak menyadari ini dari awal saat ketiga orang itu menyerangnya. Pertanda sekali bahwa mereka hanya ingin bermain-main dengannya tadi.

"Sasuke. sudah minta maaf belum?" Ejek Karin yang kini berjalan menghampiri mereka. Namun hanya dengusan sebal yang didapatnya dari Sasuke.

Sarada yang sedari tadi hanya diam mulai mencolek kue menggiurkan itu.

"Turunkan tanganmu dari pundaknya!" Sasuke menatap tajam lelaki yang kini langsung menurunkan tangannya. Sementara kedua pemuda lain hanya mengelus-elus punggung pemuda yang tadi dibentak Sasuke.

"Kau berlebihan, pa." Bisik Sarada pelan. Lagi-lagi tangannya mengambil cerry yang tertanam di kue itu.

"Sasuke- _kun_. Pipimu…" Sebelah tangan Sakura memegang pipi Sasuke yang masih berdarah karena belum sempat terobati oleh Karin. Ia maju beberapa langkah, dan berbalik menatap ketiga teman lelakinya itu. "Sudah ku bilang jangan sampai mengenainya."

"Itu perbuatanku." Sakura melirik, menatap Karin. "Kalau tidak kulakukan, semua tidak berjalan lancar."

Sasuke menyeringai ditempat. Menatap Sakura dengan tatapan yang err.. Begitulah. "Kau harus bertanggung jawab, Sakura." luka ini memang kecil, tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding luka peperangan dulu. Dan ia hanya menjadikan itu alasan untuk menyerang balik.

Sakura memutar tubuh, menatap takut Sasuke yang tersenyum menyeringai. Ia melirik semua orang termasuk Sarada. Berusaha meminta bantuan untuk hal satu ini. Namun Karin malah menarik putrinya untuk keluar diikuti ketiga lelaki tersebut. Meninggalkannya sendiri bersama Sasuke yang mulai melangkah maju.

"Kau mau kemana?" bisik Sasuke ditelinganya saat kakinya berputar balik menuju pintu. Matanya terpejam sambil berusaha menelan saliva dengan susah payah. Ia mulai merasakan hawa yang tidak enak saat Sasuke semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya. "T—tunggu … Sasuke- _kun_. Aku kan sedang hamil, jadi—Kyaaaa!" Kue yang dibuat tanpa gula itu pun terjatuh begitu saja saat Sasuke menggendong Sakura dipundaknya.

.

.

.

END

* * *

Ekhmm..

Review?


End file.
